The Returning Hunter
by FantasyRider35
Summary: What if two worlds were actually one? With the ending of the Lambent Pandemic and the Locust War the Gears of the COG are now entering new territory where it was peaceful for once. One Gear returns to where he was born but now what will he do? Rated M for gore, swearing, graphic Violence (UP FOR ADOPTION).
1. Timeline

**The Returning Hunter**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY or Gears of War, they belong to their respective Creators.**

 **What I DO own however is ONLY the created OCs.**

 **This is an AU meaning some events have been changed to suit the store and expect OOC to be present.**

 **There are no promises on this being a good story.**

 **Author's Note on the bottom concerning this.**

* * *

 **Timeline**

 **B.E.** **= (Before Emergence Day).**

 **B.F.** **= (Before Fall of Beacon).**

 **A.E. = (After Emergence Day).**

 **A.F. = (After Fall of Beacon).**

* * *

 **Year 80 B.E/B.F: A "global" event had transpired within the world of "Sera". The fight broke out between the UIR (Union of Independent Republics and the COG (Coalition of Ordered Governments) over resources of Imulsion.**

* * *

 **Year 47 B.E/55 B.F: Bernadette Mataki is Born on "Sera".**

 *** Ozpin is Reincarnated for the first time in "Seran" territory.**

* * *

 **Year 21 B.E/38 B.F: Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago are born on "Sera".**

 *** Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, Raven Brawn, Taiyang Xiao Long are born on "Remnant".**

 *** Schnee Dust Company is founded by Nicholas Schnee of the completely Reformed Atlas.**

* * *

 **Year 19 B.E/36 B.F: Dominic Santiago is born on "Sera".**

* * *

 **Year 17 B.E/34 B.F: King Raven are presented and introduced into the COG Army.**

 *** The President Ilium of Vasgar resigns.**

 *** Vasgar is now occupied by the Union of Independent Republics.**

 *** The Kashkur is now being invaded.**

 *** Battle of Anvil Gate starts.**

 *** Battle of Shavad begins.**

 *** Battle of Ragani Commences.**

 *** Major Adam Fenix retires from active duty and is now placed as Deputy Director of Weapons Research.**

* * *

 **Year 9 B.E/25 B.F: Elain Fenix perishes underground, Adam Fenix creates false information stating she is missing.**

* * *

 **Year 4 B.E/20 B.F: Marcus Fenix Joins the Coalition despite the protests of his father at the time with his friend Carlos Santiago.**

 *** The Acastu Imulsion Fields have been raided several times.**

 *** Battle of Irohma has taken place.**

 *** Team STRQ Graduates Beacon and became full fledged Hunters.**

 *** Qrow Branwen investigates Rumors of another Civilization across the Sea.**

 *** Qrow finds the Rumors are true and in a War. He later joins the COG to further gather information for Ozpin.**

* * *

 **Year 3 B.E/19 B.F: Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident takes place.**

 *** Hammer of Dawn development by UIR is discovered by the Coalition, they plan on taking the Technology.**

 *** Qrow quits the COG and later returns to the Kingdoms to give his report to Ozpin although he now bears scars no man should have.**

* * *

 **Year 2 B.E/18 B.F: Battle of Aspho Fields commences by COG fores to obtain the Hammer of Dawn.**

 *** Major Victor Hoffman and Private Dominic Santiago recover the Hammer.**

 *** Carlos Santiago, Helen Stroud and Dan Kennen confirmed K.I.A (Killed in Action).**

 *** Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Fox Alistair and Velvet Scarletina are born on "Remnant".**

* * *

 **Year 1 B.E/17 B.F: Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie are born on "Remnant".**

 *** Ghira Belladonna steps down as Leader of the White Fang and hands control to his successor Sienna Khan.**

 *** Raven Branwen who was married to Taiyang Xiao Long leaves her newborn daughter for reasons unknown.**

* * *

 **Year 0 E.E/16 B.F: The completed work on the Hammer of Dawn by the COG is done.  
**

 *** COG forces have engaged UIR troops in the Independent Republic of Furlin.**

 *** UIR attacks COG at Bonbourg, the Hammer of Dawn is used to defeat the UIR.**

 *** The People of "Remnant" see a bright beam of light from a distance.**

 *** Peace talks have been entered by Premier Yori Deschenko of UIR and Chairman Tomas Dalyell of the COG.**

 *** Six weeks of peace have been achieved on "Sera" with the end of the Pendulum Wars.**

 *** The Republic of Gorasnaya refused to surrender to COG and begin using Guerrilla tactics.**

 *** Jaune Arc is Born.**

* * *

 **Year 1 A.E/15 B.F: Battle of Bonbourg is broadcasted through the COG media.**

 *** Chairman Dalyell suffers and dies from a Heart Attack**

 *** Ruby Rose is Born in "Remnant"**

 *** COG enacts Fornication Act and go towards Jacinto Plateau.**

 *** Hammer of Dawn Counter-attack announced after "Serans" lost too many territory by Chairman Prescott.**

 *** "Scorched Earth Tactics" have been initiated by the COG in order to Prevent the Locust Horde from obtaining Valuable Military Assets.**

 *** 90% of "Seran" population has perished to the Hammer Strikes.**

 *** Citizens of Remnant all across have reported of seeing bright red pillars of lights coming from the sky, scientists are baffled.**

* * *

 **Year 5 A.E/11 B.F: Landown has fallen to the Locust during the "Winter of Sorrow"**

 *** Remnant Head Scientists are still discovering what caused the red pillar of light.**

* * *

 **Year 10 A.E/6 B.F: the Battle of Ephyra takes place.**

 *** During the battle Marcus Fenix deserts his post in an attempt to save his Father, he failed and is now sentenced to 40 years in prison.**

 *** Jaune Arc son of Johnathan Arc disappears in the middle of the night.**

 *** Jaune Arc finds his way into the COG and is taken in by Stranded.**

* * *

 **Year 14 A.E/2 B.F: Operation Midnight takes place.**

 *** All except Fenix are pardoned from Prison.**

 *** Jaune Arc Joins the COG.**

 *** Dominic Santiago breaks Marcus out due to high amount of Locust.**

 *** Lightmass Offensive has been initiated.**

 *** Outer-Hollow is destroyed.**

 *** General RAAM is dead.**

 *** Locust Counter-Attacks transpires.**

 *** Siege of Jacinto Begins.**

* * *

 **Year 15 A.E/1 B.F: Operation Hollow Storm begins.**

 *** Jaune Arc joins Delta Squad with fellow teammate Benjamin Carmine.**

 *** Assault on Landown takes place.**

 *** Ilima was sunk due to the Riftworm causing it to sink followed by a battle in the Sinkhole.**

 *** Jaune Arc Survives being eaten by the Riftworm but the same cannot be said for his friend Benjamin.**

 *** New Hope's Research Facility is discovered by Delta after killing the Riftworm.**

 *** Mount Kadar is holding the Locust capital of Nexus.**

 *** The Siege of Nexus begins.**

 *** COG forces during the attack of the Nexus discover a Locust Civil War.**

 *** Delta Team discover a way to kill off the remaining Locust and encounter Queen Myrrha. She escapes.**

 *** High Priest and Locust leader Skorge is dead.**

 *** Evacuation of Jacinto has taken place.**

 *** Jacinto is sunk due to the efforts of Delta in using a bomb to sink it killing any remaining Locust.**

 *** All remaining COG forces regroup at Port Farrell then to Vectes dockyard.**

 *** The Stranded Insurgency takes place forcing the COG to push them out.**

 *** Lambent attack Vectes.**

 *** Glowing yellowish Grimm are rumored to be in the forests of Vale although they are simply Rumors.**

* * *

 **16 A.E/0 B.F: COG is dissolved after Chairman Prescott leaves a Crumbling Government.**

 *** Gears and Stranded scavenge whatever they could scrounge up.**

 *** _CNV Sovereign_ is destroyed by a Lambent Leviathan.**

 *** Captain Quentin Michaelson and Ex-Chairman Richard Prescott die.**

 *** Battle of the Deadlands transpires.**

 *** Second battle of Anvil Gate has taken place.**

 *** Dominic Santiago sacrifices himself at Mercy.**

 *** COG and remaining UIR Join forces to begin a raid on Azura to rescue Adam Fenix**

 *** Imulsion Counter Weapon fires off eliminating any Lambent across all of "Sera" and "Remnant" saving the World.**

 *** A bright blue energy light moves across all the Kingdoms of "Remnant" Citizens and Civilians speculation began.**

 *** Anyone that has Aura feel weakened.**

 *** Grimm that were affected by the Imulsion are killed off.**

 *** COG ship _CNV Ambiance_ entered "Remnant" Territory.**

 *** "First Contact" Begins.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **AND I'M DONE! Whoo that took a while.**

 **I know that this is COMPLETELY Different and all of you were unaware of what's going on but to put it simply people. I've decided to create a story with RWBYverse and Gears of Warverse and MERGE them into one world.**

 **To be honest do we REALLY know how LARGE both worlds are? There could be uncharted territory for all we know and there is so much similarities between them.**

 **For example would be that they both Heavily rely on one Resource. DUST and IMULSION! Another example would be that they both are faced with an equally similar enemy; For the world of Remnant it would be the Grimm controlled by Queen Salem and for Sera it would be Queen Myrrha who organizes the Locust Horde.**

 **Salem has Watts, Tyrian, Hazel and Cinder whereas Myrrha had Karn, RAAM and Skorge with Cinder and Karn as the "Conductors" Tyrian and Skorge as a "High Priest" with Hazel and RAAM as "Generals".**

 **Arthur Watts would be Adam Fenix's equivalent to each other in brains.**

 **And Plus wouldn't it be interesting to see TWO worlds meet? Like how would the White Fang treat the Stranded? The Kingdoms interacting with the COG.**

 **And if you were blind or noticed then yes it is a Jaune-centric fic and it IS titled "The Returning Hunter" meaning that Jaune is coming back to Remnant but instead of a 'Hunter' more like a 'Soldier'.**

 **We never really knew HOW many times Ozpin reincarnated did we? We don't know how many LIVES he experienced and saw so I made him experience the life of a Soldier during the Pendulum Wars. But what side I never clarified.**

 **Qrow was sent to "Sera" by Ozpin who was Curious and hoped that the Pendulum Wars ended but as you can see it did not and that was why he began a Drinking Habit.**

 **As for the "Lambent Grimm" it was an idea about how some Imulsion got into the Black spawn that creates the Creatures and imagined what it would be like if something like a Lambent Beowulf or a Lambent Beringel would be.**

 **As for the Humans and Faunus of "Remnant" who had Aura and were somewhat affected by the Imulsion Counter Weapon I created that because Adam Fenix didn't account for the Aura deep within and focused mainly on the Imulsion so therefore he had somewhat affected the Hunters of "Remnant" and their Aura.**

 **And Finally the Interaction of Jaune and his Family, yes he did not meet with Team RWBY or PNR yet so I was thinking what would they do when they meet a grizzled two-war Veteran who is now trying to have an "Ordinary" life as possible?**

 **Sorry folks but No subjects yet now I have to deal with the possible outcomes between "Worlds" now and what the Future may hold for Better or for Worse.**

 **Sincerely this is FantasyRider35 hoping to catch you on the next Chapter.**

 **P.S. Sorry if I missed any events on Remnant's side was actually too focused on Sera's.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Returning Hunter**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY or Gears of War, they belong to their respective Creators.**

 **What I DO own however is ONLY the created OCs.**

 **This is an AU meaning some events have been changed to suit the store and expect OOC to be present.**

 **There are no promises on this being a good story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~16 A.E/0 B.F, _CNV Ambiance~_**

It was at least two weeks since the long Locust-Human war ended and things have been looking up now that they could no longer fight against a genocidal species hell bent on the extinction of the Human Race although the losses were still recent and hearts broken with the deaths of loved ones. One Gear looked toward the future and hoped that it would no longer be filled with Violence for he has enough of it to last a lifetime.

He joined the Cog when he was only a child and was taken in by a group of Stranded who saw him as one of them due to the dirt and grime he had from traveling, it wasn't until 4 years later would he later be Conscripted into the Army to push back against the Locust Horde. Back then he was raised by Stranded so he had some anger towards the Coalition and it didn't improve either when he was forced into service but sooner or later he came to terms with it and actually comes to enjoy it.

Until he lost his First Friend who he called a Brother by the name of Benjamin Carmine to the Riftworm's indigestion. He shook his head remembering the dying words of his friend _"I-I hurt... J-Jaune... Tell m-my B-brothers... A-and my M-ma... Th-That I-I..."_ ever since then his hatred for the Grubs has reached an all time high and fired at the things that had tried to attack him and his friend's corpse, he was alone until Delta Squad came to him to check up on the situation.

Jaune the Gear's name chuckled at how his adventures with the now 'Legendary' Delta Squad who compromised of Him, Marcus, Baird, Cole, Clayton, Samantha, Anya, Jace, Dizzy, and temporary Colonel Hoffman and Sgt. Mataki. Still he couldn't but still mourn for those who lost their lives; Benjamin, Tai, Kim, Anthony, and Dominic.

"Jaune you awake?" asked a voice in a whisper from the bunk above him while everyone else is still snoring and soundly asleep resting and dreaming of a peaceful Future, the blonde haired boy replied in an equally hushed tone "yeah Jace?" he was curious as to what Stratton wanted with him right now, the rest of Delta was in other bunks/rooms in pairs of two with the Youngest squadmates taking one room.

"What do you plan now we are looking for a new place to settle?" asked the brown skinned human to his friend as he was curious on what he planned on doing now that the war is officially over, the blue eyed teenager shrugged "I don't know, maybe I could take a job as a Farmer or a Librarian" he joked about his answer which caused his friend to laugh lightly at that "get outta here" spoke Stratton as he played along with his friend.

Although both of them were Soldiers of War they were still considered young espicially Arc and with the conflict ending they could play around when it felt needed "but seriously I don't know what I would do" he has been thinking about what he should do but he didn't find any purpose now that they won and with the rest of his fellow Gears also in a similar boat (figurative of course) but he shrugged "Maybe I SHOULD build a Farm when we find a piece of land to call home" he said with resolve.

The older Gear nodded "how about I help you?" he offered his friend his assistance on starting a food cropping home where they could provide nourishment for those who couldn't get rations, Jaune nodded "sure" he smiled knowing that his friend meant it.

With that in mind the two members of Delta go to sleep with dreams of whatever the future may lead but for Jaune a lone single tear ran down his cheeks as he remembered a promise he made with his First Friend in joining the military and one he would consider a Brother.

 **~Later~**

 _[Would Sergeant Jaune please report to CIC immediately? I repeat would Sergeant Jaune please report to CIC immediately?]_ blared out the announcement throughout all of the ship and the aforementioned teen fell down having suddenly been awaken by said loud vocals he got up on his knees before growling "I'm up!" he spoke out loudly as if trying to see a reaction was present although he internally knew that it was pointless.

He got up and walked towards the doorway where it lead into the halls that house many other bunks the other Gears and Stranded resided in, he turned his head to the right so he could see a small handle mirror that belonged to one of the other roommates he was sharing with besides Jace. He had dirty and long blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and covered his forehead almost the eyebrows, his eyes were a deep sapphire that once contained innocence and joy now instead held pure unadulterated hatred.

His face was a bit tan due to longer exposure to sunlight but his facial expression bore that of an almost always scowl whenever the word 'Locust' or 'Lambent' were ever spoken, many people thought he was becoming the 2nd Marcus Fenix with that expression and he almost believed it too himself but that's what happens when you live in a world where War is ever present even in times of peace. He was not that muscular and he also wasn't that thin either he was considered average to the common Gear conscript/soldier.

On his face was a couple of scars that he received during service when he first joined the Army to fight against the Horde and one of them had managed to score a lucky shot if the large cut that went from the lower left cheek to the lower left earlobe was any indication almost like someone was trying to his face off, another scar was one on the right side of his face were three claw marks present and some of which was deep enough to still see bits of red however luckily they faded but could still witness the claws.

His eyes darted towards his outfit which consisted of a brown leather jacket that fit him well that also had magnetic straps that one would carry if they ever desired to go with arms, a white shirt that was dirtied and torn as if it was beyond it's prime if the holes, a pair of grey baggy pants with duct tape to keep some of it in place considering there was a lack of clothes so, a pair of armor boots he wore for he was more comfortable in them and his hands were also in the Gear armored gloves he was used to.

"Well I guess we are still Stranded until we find someplace to call home" he muttered to himself as the scowl was replaced by a frown, he later placed the handheld mirror back on the dresser top where he first spotted it. _[Would Major Jaune Miles Arc please report to Command Information Center immediately!? I repeat would Major Jaune Miles Arc please report to Command Information Center immediately!?]_.

The blue eyed young veteran growled once more "I'm coming! God damn not even a few minutes!" he complained as he was now in the hallways going to where his required destination is at completely unaware that new events will transpire.

* * *

 **~Beacon Academy~**

It was supposed to be an ordinary day for the Academy with classes, studying and enjoying the time of peace granted to them. At least that was was supposed to happen but as the saying goes 'things change'.

 _[This is Lisa Lavender giving you an update from one of our reporters that had made visuals with the strange unknown vessels that had appeared out of nowhere off into the distance from the City Docks. Apparently the vessels is called the_ CNV Ambiance _and_ CNV Carmen _, no known ship is registered as such in any of kingdoms. It is possible this is First Contact.]_ came the announcement of the Valean News Network from the anchorwoman.

Apparently a large ship was seen sailing off of the coast of the Kingdom Beacon was placed at, many people just waved it off as a simple hallucination but then it arrived just outside the city causing a great mount of people to wonder what it was or who it belonged to. However even more civilians were shocked to see ANOTHER vessel similar but different for it's size was much larger and longer than even Atlas's own airships, it also had various vehicles that were unique and different.

Most of those vehicles had weapons on them which the populace was worried considering no one was expecting the arrival and some resembled those of TANKS, no one uses tanks since they consume usually consume a large abundance of Dust. But to think of how much or powerful would be enough to maintain something THAT huge it was ludicrous to be honest but yet the proof was right in front of their eyes.

But what no one was expecting or prepared for was what happened next.

 _[There seems to be WHAT!? Are you sure? It seems to be that there are people LIVING on the ships! We have live footage coming on now!]._ True to her words the image from the news station was replaced by the live-video feed coming from a cameraman pointing at what looks like soldiers arriving on the top deck, that's right Soldiers as in military for they pointed their strange looking guns at the Bullhead and some looked like directly at the camera.

The guns varied in appearance from bulky and bulbous to thing and flat as well as some were similar to sniper rifles and grenade launchers, but what most had caught on was simplicity in it with the exception of two common rifles that had a single attachment to them for one rifle had a chainsaw underneath the barrel of the gun and one had a knife strapped to bottom of the barrel as well. However the teachers spotted were blue lights on the guns.

However if one were to see Ozpin they would see his own eyes widen in shock and fear 'they're here' thought the aged Huntsman as he began to remember the Pendulum Wars, he hoped that the conflicts of the Serans would not reach the Kingdoms of Remnant but it seems that was not possible if they are already there and pointing their weapons at the Bullhead did no help him calm his nerves. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling this emotion.

 _["You are nearing NCOG vessels, proceed any further and you will be shot on sight! I repeat you are nearing to NCOG Vessels if you continue to proceed any closer you WILL be considered Hostile!"]_ came the announcement from the ships warning the Bullhead to keep away from them, they seem to be serious too as the ships side Turrets were now aiming their guns at the Bullhead and considering that they were warned beforehand they gave the news crew and the troops on the deck looked ready to fire.

Ozpin's sight had caught to one of the Gears and noticed how he seemed quite young for a soldier, he was saddened now knowing that the Pendulum Wars are now sending mere Children to fight in the bloody battles so who knows how many were sent to their deaths?

He had to compose himself from shaking due to past 'experience' of the COG for he knew that with the message received and taken no doubt James would send in his own Atlas troops to board and deal with the new arrivals but he didn't want him to waste resources on another military like the Gears who were much superior in tactics and training as much as he hate to say it. However there could be bloodshed if he doesn't do something, "hmm" he hummed to himself as he began to think of a plan to 'Meet' with the Coalition for the 'First' time.

One thing he hopes to know is that will the Coalition of Ordered Governments be a threat and downfall of the Kingdoms? Or will they be just what they need against HER? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **~ _CNV Ambiance,_ CIC~**

After the previous day's fiasco where they were approached by an unknown air vehicle the crew were put on high alert and are now wary of any and all unknown vehicles, but because of that the men and women who were awake had to take shifts for all they know they could be in enemy territory so every now and then another soldier would take the role of the relieved. Captain Johanna Aria of the _Ambiance_ , Sergeant Jaune and Major Daniel Jackson were in CIC having ideas on what to do.

"I'm saying Captain is that we should send in small squads of two or three into the city and scout the area to see whether or not these guys are something to worry about" cautioned Daniel as he wanted to keep the ship's inhabitants safe, Johanna retorted "I get what your implying Major but we CAN'T just simply send in a small team into unknown territory! For all we know there could be CIVILIANS who might be startled by our men!" she brought up a valid point.

Jaune sighed as the two continued their arguments about how to deal with their current situation, he along with the other two were unofficially called the 'Command Trio' for you see Daniel was in charge of their boots on the ground, Johanna was in charge of the Captain therefore the commander of the 'Fleet' which were only two ships. He was in charge of Security and Resources so he TECHNICALLY was in command of both the forces AND in charge of the Farms on-board but he digresses.

The young 16 year old soldier rubbed his eyes at how easily two friends can get into a dispute between how to handle and he was the only one with common sense, he swears that recently things have been turning out like some kind of Anime or something. "Um sir?" spoke out an operator that was seated down the row of others who were focusing on their own screens "what is it?" asked the blue eyed male as he approached the individual.

*PING*

Were the sounds of pinging coming from the screen of the Operator and Jaune knew that it meant one thing, something or someone was inbound meaning who or what was on their way to the ship's location "shit" he muttered under his breath as he was going to snap the two still debating duo "hey Jo! Dan! We've got incoming!" at the mention of that the two stopped and looked at him "how far?" asked the Captain curious to how much time they have left to decide.

Jaune turned his head to see that it was quite far but steadily approaching "I say about 45-35 minutes tops" he answered as he turned back to the Command Center, Daniel voiced his thoughts "so we have about that amount of time to come up with some sort of response right?" he looked at the other two since they were also technically in command as well, Johanna gave her answer to the solution "I would not like to be seen as a threat that may or may not be advanced for our numbers are rather limited" she said grimly thinking about a conflicting scenario.

It would be the one thing they all were tired of.

Daniel gave his own answer "Your right ma'am as much as I would like to be cautious we cannot fight against an enemy we don't have any knowledge about nor do we have the resources to even fight considering the fleet is running on fumes" he grimaced as he remembered they were using some of the last remaining oil to power the ship and Ravens, Daniel and Johanna looked at Jaune wondering his thoughts but knew internally he agreed as proven by his nod.

"Jaune when they come will you give them a warm welcome?" said the emerald eye colored Commander as she knew the incoming arrivals will want to board them if asked for permission, Jaune replied "you know I will but since I'm the head of Security I'll do what I have to" she nodded realizing that despite agreeing on letting them come here they weren't willing to let them carry their weapons if they had any.

The Operator that warned Jaune spoke up alerting them "unknown Aircraft approaching in 20 minutes sir" he looked to the Security Chief who sighed and slumped his shoulders, he muttered "so much for that Farm" he then left leaving the other two higher ranking acting-commanders in CIC also preparing to greet their new guests.

With him gone the other two began a conversation "speaking of Jaune do you think he remembers?" asked the Major concerned for the one who just left, Aria shook her head "I don't think so, if he did he would have told us about it but he didn't flinch and that leads me to believe he's still trying to remember where he came from" she formed a saddened expression at the thought of her friend. "Even if he does he was raised in the COG like the rest of us so if he DOES gain his memories back he'll still consider the Gears as his family." said Daniel comforting her concerns.

She nodded and went back into her 'Captain' Persona waiting for the newcomers to enter the Command Center.

* * *

 **~Bullhead, RWBY~**

"Whoa" said Ruby softly as she, her team, Ozpin along with Ironwood were now approaching the naval vessels that was of topic the day before. In her opinion it was HUGE almost as huge as the Air fleet over Beacon but that wasn't compared to the one with the tanks. "Pilot tell them we ask permission to come on board" ordered Ozpin as he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

While their pilot was doing what he was ordered to the team who went with Ozpin began to talk amongst themselves "what do you think they'll be like?" asked Yang as she and the others waited for a response, she was answered by her partner "we don't know Yang but if I were to guess they are some sort of Military Group" she looked at the newly armored individuals who were now arriving on deck with a completely different armor confirming her words as they weren't of Atlas or any of the Kingdoms.

"Do you think they will let me carry one of their guns!?" said a hyperactive Ruby as she recounted the day's previous encounter with the Unknowns on the News and like many others she saw their weapons which was strange and unique, to her they were a bunch of new friends to make and understand as in taking them apart to see what type of Dust ammo they use. The Heiress sighed while shaking her head "I highly doubt that ruby" she sometimes forget her partner is a gun-nut.

She turned her eyes towards the other and larger ship that had carried on what she assumes to be these unknowns vehicles for she spotted some much larger, before she could get into it further everyone heard an announcement _["Permission to Come on-board granted, land on platform 4"]_ true to the words spoken there was a platform labeled number four on the edge of the Port-side. The bullhead proceeded to slowly descend on the landing pad.

When it did everyone got off to see what the ship was like and to their surprise it wasn't well cleaned if the grime and rust were any indication but that isn't the only thing that caught their attention, plant beds used for farming were on deck with some people attending them and they all look like they were homeless. A voice was heard "hello there" they all turned and were shocked by what they saw.

A young teenager who appears to be no older than 15-16 years old, he was at least 6'3 at height, he had sapphire eyes that were strangely similar to Jeanne's own but instead of the kindness she had his was hardened almost like a Veteran Hunter, he had blonde hair that was long that reached to his shoulders and some strands of hair covering the eyelids. He wore what seemed to be some type of armor with blue lights on both ends of each shoulder and also seemed to be sleeveless if the purr Yang gave to him.

"Mama Likey" flirted the Brawler of the team who was busy checking out not only him but others who also wore the same armor and without sleeves, she began to have daydreams already but her Faunus friend hit her shoulder bringing her back to reality.

For the weapons he carried what seemed to be some kind of Assault Rifle with an ammo clip on the bottom but what caught their attention about it was the attachment below the barrel which seemed to be connected to a saw similar to a Chainsaw, Ruby noticed the gun also had several lights on it most of which was blue and the other rifle on the left side of his back. 'I wonder what it will shift into?' she thought at the Chainsaw Rifle she saw the Jeanne colored boy.

"Welcome aboard the Raven Nest Class _Ambiance_ " greeted the boy as he and the other two behind saluted to them, Ozpin smiled at the young soldier but was frowning on the inside at the display of someone so young was possibly forced into Military service "hello young man I am Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy" he introduced himself to their current host who nodded. "I'm Yang Xiao Long maybe we can get together tonight handsome?" the blonde bomber flirted with him and giving him a wink.

The Amber eyed female shook her head at her teammates flirtation before she introduced herself "Blake Belladonna" she said simply as if not interested but in reality she was VERY interested at what these people and what their history is about, "Weiss Schnee a pleasure to meet you" bowed the Heiress as she gave courtesy to her now hosts and to her surprise the boy bowed in return "Ma'am" he simply said to her.

The youngest leader gave her own introduction "and I'm Ruby Rose team leader of team RWBY!" she was excited at the idea of having one of their guns, the three soldiers and anyone who was close enough raised their eyebrows at her intro "are you narcissist or something?" asked the blue eyed gunner bluntly speaking about what the general populace was thinking. She blushed before responding "nothing like that! It's RWBY with a W" she clarified trying to clear any confusion.

Then the headmaster of Atlas spoke up "and I am James Ironwood the Headmaster of Atlas Academy AND the General of the Kingdoms Military" the boy nodded and saw that everyone has now introduced themselves to him and he figured he might as well. "I am Sergeant Jaune, head of Security on this ship and Quartermaster who checks up on the Farms up here" introduced the now Head of Security Jaune.

Without any warning the two soldiers behind him raised their rifles at them which caused the group to reach for their own weapons "what's the meaning of this!?" demanded the General as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the men he was answered by Jaune "before we go and meet the Captain and the Major we have to confiscate your weapons" at that Yang got confused "why!? You are carrying a gun too!" she yelled out.

He sighed "I didn't mean to offend anyone but I AM the Security Chief so it's MY responsibility to make sure there are no misunderstandings, plus ONLY Military Personnel are allowed to Carry a weapon on this ship! You guys are no exception" he explained hoping they would be able to comply with his orders at the least anyway, he looked at James and clarified "that means YOU too General, you might be a higher commanding officer but your on OUR property therefore you are a guest" he had a point THEY were the newcomers.

"Alright we'll agree BUT you had better not do anything to them!" said Yang speaking for the rest of the group as they complied by deactivating their weapons and holding them out, the two armored soldiers behind the Sergeant walked to them and grabbed them "I'll make sure no one does anything to them, I'll even have someone guard them" he said to them as the two left with their weapons. He then motioned with his hands to go with him "follow me and I'll lead you to CIC" they all looked at each other before agreeing.

As they were on their way they saw many makeshift farms with men, women and sometimes they even spotted a child taking on the job of growing plants, they spotted several of the armored soldiers like from before were walking in other directions with some of them on guard. As if answering their question Jaune spoke "these people are Stranded, hell ALL of us are fucking Stranded" cursed the young Officer.

"Swear!" accused Ruby pointing a finger at their Guide who turned around to face her "THAT'S what's got you riled up!? Fucking hell" he cursed again and she yelled out again "SWEAR WORD!" he just simply ignored her but not before speaking "get used to it Red, everyone here curses even the children curse". As they walked a young girl who looked no older than 6 or 7 walked in front their path, she stopped to look at them specifically at Yang before talking which was some cause for concern about the ship's people "pretty bitch" at that everyone had different reactions and feelings.

Yang was conflicted for she was called that before by men who didn't like her or women who were jealous whatever the case she would beat them to a pulp but they weren't children and she has a kind heart and likes children, Weiss as perturbed at the concept of simple young minded children calling the blonde brute a bitch just what were these people teaching? Blake was silent as she couldn't think at how someone so young could learn such a word not even the more hated human Faunus children ever cursed.

Ruby was completely confused at WHY the little girl would call her sister something that only bad people say to other girls, Ironwood just had nothing to say but became more concerned about them teaching their children. Ozpin grimaced internally at the notion that even children like her are victims of war and conflict but wanted to be on topic of the word used by their Guide "Sergeant if I may ask what do you mean by Stranded?" he hadn't heard the term used before when he was a Seran long ago.

Jaune answered "Stranded are those who have no home, no family, who were abandoned by others, scavengers, thieves, deserters, or people who completely hate the Military" at the last part he stiffed as he was brought up a memory he didn't like. At the mention of no family the girls became sad as they saw the young girl leave with a young boy "so the children here are?" asked Blake trailing off, the boy gave her an answer "yes EVERY child here are Orphans for they have no one to call them family" he stopped and looked to the side.

His eyes spotted a young group of children playing hop-scotch he smiled albeit sadly "Everyone here is stranded, even the soldiers are considered Stranded but we try to get on with life with what limited resources we have on this ship which I guess we can call Home for now" he continued on the path towards their Command Center where the other two were waiting. The mood with the new people became somber "so these people have no one? No family? No Brothers or sisters?" muttered Yang as she looked to see a 10 year old boy hold up a younger child.

"No one to call their own but we try to be that someone, but there are some things that we can only provide" he said to them as they were finally reaching the Control room "we're here" he then opened the door and entered followed by Ozpin, Ironwood then team RWBY. They were met by a woman who had a dark blue almost black military uniform used by those in the Navy, she was 5'10 tall but she also had medals on the left side of the outfit telling them she was possibly the Captain.

She had emerald colored orbs that showed years of experience, her hair was bobbed cut and colored orange, she had light creme colored skin, she had a nametag on the uniform which revealed her name 'Capt. Johanna Aria'.

There was an older man who had seen combat as evident by the scar on his right eye the opposite of Weiss's own left-eyed scar, he had a beard that wasn't large nor was it small just enough to be seen, he had wore the same armor as Jaune but there was a small antenna on the right side behind the shoulder, his eyes were colored light chocolate brown, his hair was light chestnut colored tuft and he had a tattoo on his arm that said 'Daniel Kasha'.

"Hello there" greeted the bobbed haired ship leader as she and her companion turned towards the entrance to see Jaune, Ozpin, Ironwood and RWBY entering. "I've brought them here as ordered Ma'am" said the Security Chieftain motioning his hands for them to enter, they did as motioned and were now standing in front of a Table with a blue screen that showed both the _Ambiance_ and the _Carmen_.

The group who landed introduced themselves to the two commanders, they in turn were introduced by them as well "pleased to meet you Headmasters I am Johanna Aria captain of the _CNV Ambiance_ and I welcome you to our humble abode" she bowed her head as a way of introduction. It was the other man's turn now "I'm Major Daniel Kasha the current leader who commands the Ground Forces" he saluted to the new arrivals.

At the mention of 'Ground Forces' Ironwood became tense and was curious if they have any kind of troops on the ground. however it would seem that his tenseness was caught on by the Major "no General we have NO boots on the ground" at the clarification his tensity was no more. "So if I may ask who are you people?" asked Weiss as she was willing to get back on the task at hand which was to discover who these people were.

"We are the Coalition of Ordered Governments or the COG, we are primarily a Military government or rather we WERE a Government" answered Aria as she began to tell them the tale of the now identified Coalition, "wait WERE as in you used to be?" inquired Ironwood as he thought he was hearing things but he received an answer by the nods of Jaune, Kasha and Aria "yes but before we get into that how telling us who YOU people are?".

Taking that as his cue it was the Headmaster of Beacon who began his own history "to start with is by learning the history of Remnant" and soon he began to start "Humanity discovered an all powerful energy source. This power helped us survive against the onslaught of our mortal enemy and proved to be an invaluable too, this was called Dust" he paused to see if the others were following his explanation.

He continued "Dust is such a unique crystal it is basically the one thing that is used for everyday life from Cars to Airships, House utilities to Combat androids, from even simple things like street-lamps to Weapons. It can be artificially fused with other dust crystals that the creation can be something one could dream Lightning ammunition, Gravity rockets etc." as the man told the tale many of those who were listening were actually becoming somewhat worried this however was not unnoticed by Ruby.

"What's wrong?" she asked them innocently and curious as to why they seemed to be nervous "is dust the ONLY thing you guys use?" inquired Jaune as he hoped that they at least had something to act as a backup but to their disappointment they nodded their heads "yes did you not hear him? Dust is basically in EVERYTHING throughout ALL the Kingdoms" replied Yang as she was also becoming curious as to why they would ask something like that.

Kasha chuckled grimly "let me tell you we might not be so different in the Resource department" he left them wondering what he meant "why do you say that?" questioned Blake as she eyed everyone in the room flinched at that, Jaune answered "we have no Dust-" he was interrupted by RWBY shouting in shock "WHAT!?" Weiss was now yelling at what he said "how is that possible!? There's no way this ship is powered by something else besides dust!" she tried to explain.

The blue eyed armored individual shook his head "I was getting to that if I WASN'T interrupted!" he looked at them and they shrunk under his gaze which seemed to be resemble Goodwitch's own "sorry" apologized Ruby when she saw his glare, he shook before continuing his explanation "we also have something similar resource, it was called Imulsion it was a a raw liquid substance that was once useless but because of it being refined into an all purpose energy source it became in high demand but it also caused one of the things we hoped to avoid and one that lasted a long time"

Ozpin's eyes widen as to what he was referring to but he wanted to let him speak it, luckily it was Ironwood who asked the question "if it was so valuable why do you say something like that?" he wanted to know what this so called 'Imulsion' was not used "it's because of the potency it has that prices for it went up quite a bit for a few years and because of that an economic crisis erupted which caused the action needed for Military Movement" he paused as he looked at Daniel who nodded as he then began to take over the history lesson.

"This caused a massive conflict between us the COG and the Union of Independent Republics otherwise called UIR, the conflict was over natural resources but it was mostly fought over the highly demanded Imulsion, this began the war known as the Pendulum Wars.". It was Weiss who interrupted "it must have been a short conflict over something so small" she began to thought that it was possible these guys have had only a few years of this 'Pendulum War' but was wondering why they called it that.

Ozpin grimaced internally at what she said voicing the others thoughts as well, Johanna chuckled "tell that to the MILLIONS of people who perished during the 80 years conflict" she clarified while also thinking about how the white themed girl had disrespected the men and women who fought and died in it. "Wait a minute! This war lasted for 80 YEARS!?" shouted Ruby in shock at what the Captain was implying. The others were in a similar state of surprise and shock at how long this 'Pendulum Wars' lasted that even Ironwood was stunned.

They have had 80 years of Peace whereas the COG and 'UIR' have had a war that lasted equally amount of time so how many people were left orphaned and widowed? Surely a city has fallen to the creatures of Grimm and Blake decided to voice this "how have you guys handled the Grimm?" she was wondering how much loss of life was lost to the monsters, "what are Grimm?" questioned Daniel as he hadn't heard the name before.

If the thought of these guys being another world was present then this might've given them the confirmation "you don't know the Grimm? Surely you encountered them right?" spoke a very confused Ironwood as it was impossible to NOT have any Grimm no matter where you're from, he received an answer by the shaking of heads signaling that they have NOT encountered any type of Grimm. "Let's get back on track" said Jaune as he wanted to get this over with between the Headmasters and the remaining COG.

After shaking off the initial shock the Hunters both new and Veteran agreed "we won the war by completed the one thing that could ensure victory" continued Aria as she took her turn in telling them their history, Ozpin's eyes widened as he knew what she meant for he remembered what Qrow reported when he came back but his theories were confirmed "it was called the Hammer of Dawn" at those words everyone in the room soon frowned.

Everyone that wasn't part of the Coalition looked around confused "why does everyone look down?" wondered Yang as she and the others noticed the change of atmosphere, it was Jaune who answered her question "I'll tell you later after the meeting" his voice was low but loud enough for her to hear him. "Anyway we won the War and achieved peace, although the losses were high we tried to move on and enjoy what we were given. Most if not a Majority of the Gears were on leave or about to quit." continued the Captain once again telling them the tale.

Then the atmosphere changed again but not to another saddened one rather one of Hatred that shocked the Visitors, "However we only had approximately six weeks of peace before we were thrusted into another global conflict, but it wasn't a war of difference or resources, not even about different cultures. But this war we on the threat of EXTINCTION level!" she paused to make sure her guests were following her and allow them to think about what kind of threat the COG was facing.

"I thought you guys said you had no Grimm?" stated Weiss looking at them as if they were contradicting their own words but she was given a clarification "we don't have any Grimm but we did have something much MUCH worse." she looked up at the group before speaking "a new enemy appeared and threatened our existence, we don't know what they were ORIGINALLY called we dubbed them as the Locust Horde" the word of Locust made everyone scowl in anger.

It was Ozpin who questioned further "what are these Locust you mentioned?" he had not heard of them before and was sort of relieved that the Pendulum Wars has ended but was worried about this new threat, Jaune chuckled earning raised brows from them "let's just say that they are no longer a threat" at the mention of that the air around the room changed again to normal but those who were curious about the Locust decided to not question it until much later.

Major Kasha looked to them and wanted to let them continue their own history of 'Remnant' which is the world they somehow find themselves in "Ozpin if you would be so kindly as to continue your world's history?" he was still wondering what kind of past these people have. However before the Headmaster of Beacon could speak the 16 year old soldier placed two fingers on his right ear "what is it private? AGAIN!? I'm on my way" he sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby as she and her friends were wondering who their guide was talking to, the blue eyed and blonde haired person shook his head before looking towards the other two commanders "one of the stationary turrets malfunctioned and is now out of Commission, I'm going to have to back on top deck and see if I can do something about it" both the Captain and Major nodded clearly giving him the permission.

However it was Ozpin who spoke out "would it be alright if you could take Team RWBY with you?" this got confused looks from everyone in the room "why?" asked the young Sergeant as he along with the others were wondering why the Headmaster would ask such a thing, the aged Huntsman replied "we still haven't got a full tour of the ship so this is the perfect time for them to be escorted around the ship as well as having them learn about the differences between both of our people firsthand" he had made a valid and convincing point.

The teenager sighed before nodding his head "alright I'll take them with me BUT they must only watch" he stated clarifying what he wanted the new group to do, Ozpin nodded "agreed" with that concluded the now group of 5 walked out of CIC with the Gear Sergeant leading them back on deck.

With them now gone Ozpin began his tale "well to start..."

* * *

 _ **~CNV Ambiance**_ **, Hallway~**

The only thing that the group of five could hear was the sounds of other people either chatting or children playing around as they passed by some, it was Ruby who broke the silence "so I like your gun" she said to her team's Guide as he was still silent, all she got was a nod but beside that just utter silence. "So do you know Jeanne Arc?" asked Yang as she was caving into her curiosity about how this boy looked like their friend.

He shook his head "no I don't" he replied simply as they then ascended a flight of stairs but it would seem that the simple answer wasn't enough for one of them, specifically a certain Rapier user "do you have a family at least?" she highly doubt that this boy's parents would allow someone like him to join the military. "They're probably dead" was the instant response and one that lacked any kind of tone.

Blake narrowed her eyes at how nonchalantly Jaune could have easily dismissed his family and she decided to voice this "how can you say that your entire family is dead without a care!?" she demanded to know and she realized she wasn't the only one who was a bit disturbed by this, to their shock the blue eyed soldier responded coldly "how can I care about a group of people I don't even know?"

At this their eyes lessen their glare and were instead widened "you don't know about your family?" asked Ruby shocked as she couldn't believe that someone who was probably the same age as her cannot know about his own family, she shook his head "no miss Rose I don't know about the people who brought me into this world" he paused as if trying to find the words. He continued "but the question is did they leave me behind accidentally? Or did they abandon me on purpose?" at this their eyebrows rose.

He clarified "did the people who claimed to be family abandon a 10 year old child into a world where everything wants to kill you out of Cowardice? Or did the family didn't give two fucking shits about you and decided to leave you in the hands of a harsh environment?" he questioned to no one in particular. Without giving them a chance to answer he spoke out again "we're here" and true to his word they arrived at what seems to be one of the ships defense turrets sparking and broken down.

He caught sight of the damage and sighed "fucking hell It's FUBAR! The Cap isn't going to like this" he then turned towards the group of girls he was supposed to give a tour, he spoke up "alright one of you is going to go back to CIC and tell Captain Aria and Major Kasha that Turret 21 it is FUBAR" no sooner than he said those words he saw the raised hand of Ruby Rose's. He sighed "what is it?" he wasn't happy at the moment considering he was supposed to help but currently his actions were rather limited at the moment.

She began to ask her question "what does FUBAR mean?" at that WBY began to sweat knowing full well that she was still young, however it seems that the Sergeant didn't care "what it means Miss Rose that it's Fucked Up Beyond All Repair" at this she gasped "Swear!" she then pointed her finger at the other younger person in their group. He swatted her hand away "I don't fucking care if I swear or not! Just go tell Aria and Kasha that the Fucking turret is Fucked alright!?" he was NOT in the mood right now.

He then began to glare at her and immediately she used her semblance to go and give a report leaving the now group of four just standing there, however a certain blonde didn't seem to like the action taken "Hey! Don't you go swearing around my sister!" yelled Yang as she wasn't exactly too keen on this boy cursing around her baby sister.

What she didn't notice however were a couple of distant guards seemingly to etch closer to their respective rifles on their backs as if waiting for her to fuck up, the shorter blonde haired teenage male wasn't fazed by her for he dealt with something far worse "I will tell you THIS miss Xiao Long. I. Don't. Care!" he replied to her with an unexpected amount of hatred in his own voice. "don't do anything stupid Yang" whispered Weiss as she and Blake began to spot several of the children began to hide behind crates.

They didn't have their weapons on them which would proved to be difficult not to mention that these guys ARE considered Veteran Soldiers that probably wipe the floor with Atlas's own considering that they only received Simulations. The tension was evaporated when they heard a voice that belonged the the group of people they had just left "Jaune!" and like that everyone turned to see Aria, Kasha, Ironwood, Ozpin and Ruby standing there with the young Reaper carrying her team's respective weapons.

The boy saluted as he spotted his superiors standing next to the Guests "Ma'am!" he shouted as well as any fellow Gears and some Stranded began to straighten up and salute themselves, she responded by saluting back at her fellow humans before she spoke "as you were people" and like that everyone began to resume what they were doing. But not without the Sergeant looking at the little red and noticing the weapons "I assume that they were just leaving correct?" he asked as he noticed the only time they were allowed to have their weaponry was if they were leaving.

Ozpin nodded as he tapped his cane "yes Sergeant we are leaving now" he then turned towards his charges and called them out "team RWBY let's go" just like that the girls nodded and began to walk back towards the Bullhead that they arrived on leaving the 'Command Trio' to their own device but not without Yang giving one last heated glare at Jaune's direction and he returned in kind by giving her the middle finger.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Jaune to his superiors as he was curious to what they talked about while he was walking towards here as well as guiding his former guests that were now leaving their sight into the City, Kasha replied "we'll inform you later Jaune but for now let's focus on repair that turret" he and the blonde nodded and proceeded to work on the defense turret in case should they be attack without any warning.

However unaware to the young Head Chief of Security or his 'Family' they will be thrusted into another conflict once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: FINISHED! Oh man I'm finally done with this, I know it may seem kind of short but I didn't want to go beyond 10,000 words for I figured it may be too long.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: I would like to say that this takes place AFTER Gears of War 3 of the Game NOT the Comics or Novels, I merely own the Games so my knowledge about other things are rather limited. So basically I'm basing most of this off of the Video Game.**

 **Subject 2: It has come to my attention that some of you may be wondering "Why is he 16 years old? It doesn't make sense for someone like that to be in war, make him 17 years instead" and to that I say this; I HATE 17 YEARS OLD HEROES!** **I don't mean the Characters I mean I have a problem with age, in my perspective they are OVERUSED and OVERRATED! Tell me how many of you read the Protagonist who ISN'T 17 years old?**

 **\- You guys are entitled to your own opinions I'm just stating mine. However for future stories I'm going to put my OC or whoever is the Hero of the story NOT 17 years old, maybe 15 or even 20 years but NEVER 17 years.**

 **Subject 3: I am NOT going to put Omakes in the Story yet until I reach 5 chapters in.**

 **Final Subject (4): I have no idea whether or not to put Jaune in a relationship with someone, but if I do then it's NOT going to be Arkos! That couple has been repeating within the world of Fanfiction. I do like the couple but SERIOUSLY it's always about motherfucking Arkos and I can't stand it anymore so from now own if I feature Jaune I'm NOT going to put him in an Arkos ship unless either HEAVILY Requested or a HAREM!**

 **This is FantasyRider35 leaving you guys with my voiced opinions AKA Ranting.**

 **P.S. Sorry if I have too many caps I just wanted to relieve myself of this 'Problem' for me.**


	3. NOTICE

**The Returning Hunter**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY or Gears of War, they belong to their respective Creators.**

 **What I DO own however is ONLY the created OCs.**

 **This is an AU meaning some events have been changed to suit the story and expect OOC to be present.**

 **There are no promises on this being a good story.**

* * *

 **NOTICE**

Hey guys, I'm pretty sure you notice that I haven't written any story in a long while. But this story is currently undergoing either a complete cancellation, a remake or having someone else do it... I honestly don't know which, I want to continue it but I feel like Cancellation or letting someone else handle it is better... I'l be honest with you, I'm lazy okay? I've been so lazy I only wrote one extra story and that was it, only one chapt. I AM thinking of writting more but I feel like with so many stories I'm currently experiencing that's going to take a while, so in order to get some faster I'm going to say this. If you want to see a continuation this story will be up for adoption. That is IF you want it, otherwise it's a complete cancellation...

IF someone does take the reigns I have a little thing for you to do. PM me if you're interested, but besides that this story is officially up for adoption or cancellation.

Sorry if I disappointed little fans with this message but I had to do it... maybe it's for the best as I have so many other projects like discord and gaming and family and all that stuff.


End file.
